Shafts for golf clubs are well known. Golf shafts are typically specified in terms of flexibility, e.g., stiff flex versus regular flex, and are typically formed from one of two different material categories: steel or graphite. Golf shafts made of steel generally have higher torsional stability than graphite shafts and can transmit vibrational energy more directly from the club head to the user's hands during use. The higher torsional stability and stiffness of steel shafts offers golfers greater control and accuracy and provide golfers with a greater sense of the location of the clubhead during his or her swing. Additionally, the transmission of vibrational energy from the clubhead to the hands of the user is desirable to some golfers who what to maximize their ability to feel the club's contact with the ball. For these reasons, most golfers prefer steel shafts. Over the last decade, more than two-thirds of iron golf club sets have included shafts made of steel. However, steel golf shafts also have some drawbacks. Steel is heavier than graphite. This additional weight can have an undesirable affect on the swing speed of some golfers. Other golfers can find steel shafts to be too heavy, especially when used over the course of an entire round of play. Steel golf shafts can also be too stiff for some golfers. While other golfers can find steel shafts too uncomfortable because too much vibrational energy is transmitted from the club head to the golfer's hands during use.
Golf shafts made of graphite provide the potential benefit of greater flexibility, lower weight and better feel to many golfers. Generally, a greater range of design configurations exist for graphite shafts thereby providing the opportunity for a wider range of options for golfers including variations in the flexibility of the shafts. The lower weight of graphite shafts enables many golfers to increase their swing speed and can reduce golfer fatigue. Graphite golf shafts also dampen a greater amount of vibrational energy generated from contact with a golf ball thereby providing a more comfortable feel for most golfers. However, like steel shafts, graphite golf shafts also have drawbacks. Graphite golf shafts are generally less stable, and provide less torsional stability, than steel shafts. Accordingly, a typical graphite shaft offers less control and accuracy than a steel shaft. Some golfers find graphite shafts to be too light or too flexible. Graphite shafts can be less durable and, in some instances, can provide inconsistent performance.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a shaft of a golf club that provides the benefits of a steel shaft construction and a graphite shaft construction without the drawbacks associated with these materials. What is needed is a golf shaft that weighs less and provides comparable torsional stability and accuracy to a steel shaft. It is desirable to provide a golf shaft with improved accuracy, stability and control and also providing an improved feel to the golfer. Further, a continuing need also exists to produce a golf shaft with an improved aesthetic.